brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Jon Osterman
Jon Osterman, aka Dr Manhattan, is a character from Watchmen. History It is August 20, 1959. My coworkers and I prepare to call it a night. Wally and Janey decide to wait for me to retreive my coat from the intrinsic feild chamber. The door closes behind me. I ask Wally and Janey to let me out, laughing at my own stupidity. No one else laughs. Wally is turning white. I feel fear, for the last time. Janey runs out of the room to get help. It is too late. The light is taking me apart. A month later a token funeral is held. There is nothing to bury. It is November 10, 1959. A circulatory system materializes in the kitchen. November 14. A partially muscled skeleton appears by the perimiter fence, and screams for 30 seconds before vanishing. It is November 22, and I fully manifest for the first time. All that is said is "Jon? Is that you?" Word spread quickly, Newsmen are saying, "The Superman exists, and he is American." The government offers to help me learn to control my new abilities. They call me Doctor Manhattan. The name has been chosen for the ominous accosiations. The marketing boys say I need a logo. I brand my forehead with a stylized versian of the hydrogen atom. If I am to have a symbol, it shall be one I respect. They are shaping me into something gaudy. Something lethal. It is now June. I am attending a charity event with several other costumed adventureres. Only the youngest, Ozymandias, seems interesting. It is now September, 1961. President John Kennedy is shaking my hand, asking what it's like to be a super hero. In May 1962, the hero Nite Owl retires to open an auto business. He chooses to publicly reveal his identidy with the announcement of his retirement. His real name is Hollis Mason. Not long after, a new Nite Owl is patroling the streets of New York, relying on Technoligy, along with brute force. It's 1966. I am invited to join a new team of costumed heroes. It is put together by Captain Metropolis, a former Minuteman. The other people invited include Ozymandias, the new Nite Owl, a man with a shifting mask, The Comedian, and the new Silk Spectre. She is beautiful. Her real name is Laurie. We soon begin an relationship. The Comedian causes the planned team to fall apart, though Nite Owl and Rorschach still become partners. It's 1975. A young girl named Blaire Roche has been kidnapped. Rorschach investigates, and becomes noticably more brutal. His partnership with Nite Owl ends. Amidst this, the unmasking and retirement of Ozymandias goes almost unnoticed. His real name is Adrian Veidt, a self-made millionare. August 3rd, 1977: the emergency bill prposed by Senator Keene has been passed. Vigilantism is now illegal, barring strategically useful talents like myself. As long as I continue to act under the supervision of the U.N., I am exempt. The Comedian is also Exempt, as he works entirely for the gonvernment. Laurie is forced to retire, though having never eally enjoyed the life of a costumed adventurer, she doesn't mind. The new Nite Owls has stated he will also be retiring, though he will not be making his identidy public. Laurie's met him several times. She says his name is Dreiberg. The only other active Vigilante is Rorschach, real name unknown. He expresses his feelings towards compulsory retirement with aletter left outside police headquarters, along with a dead criminal. The note simply reads, "neveR!"